Hetalia Fem Finland x Sweden-I'll see you again
by sunkerbunnyblue10
Summary: (Rated M because of my paranoia.) Sve is fighting inner demons that threaten to destroy him. He's rotting away on the inside-until he meets a new country named Finny, or Tina. Can he prove that he's not just some emotionless, terrifying monster, or is he in deep denial that is slowly killing him? Is his fate inescapable?


**I do NOT hate Mathias. I'm just trying to make him as funny as possible. This fan fiction is not accurate historically or to canon Hetalia, except for the characters' personalities. This is my first fan fiction, so do be kind in the comments. Give me constructive criticism, don't tear me down. I apologize if the characters occasionally seem unlike themselves; I tried my hardest to keep the majority of their mannerisms as canon as possible. Please do comment! Every one counts and makes me quite happy that someone actually cares about my work! Please note that the reason Finny is a girl is not because I have a problem with the original yaio SuFin shipping, its just that, like I mentioned before, I'm new to the world of fan fiction writing and my skills are limited (I have a hard time writing yaio for some odd reason…it's a bit sad, actually). Anyway, enjoy! (The title will make sense later…I'll warn you, this crap gets a bit weird and dramatic at one point-but hey, it's fan fic.)**

"Finny!Finny! Are you there?"

There was a slurred voice from the other side of the door, followed by a series of knocks.

"Finnnyyyy!" The voice was near deafening now.

Finny sighed, then finally concluded that she should open the door and face the annoying, squawking creature that was clawing ravenously at the door, face most likely drawn in an all too familiar smirk. No, not Mr. Puffin. He has more dignity than that and is, surely, further up on the evolutionary chart.

"Mahhhrrrw! MEEHHH!" The creature's poor, simple mind was unable to comprehend why his friend's door was not opening. It was either that or he had drank so much that his brain was reduced to a structure less pulp, clouded and spinning. Probably both.

"Just wanted to come over and say hi." Mathias' face was in full derp-mode now that Finny had opened the door.

Finny, or Tina, struggled to not laugh at the sight. His eyes were bright, gravity-defying hair reflecting his inner excitement. She could almost swear that his hair was like a dog's tail and was a direct mirror to his emotions. Behind him was Emil, usually called "Icy" by the others.

"Are you always drunk, you loser?" he spat. "Today is fairly important, if you don't remember. Sve still needs to meet Finny."

Tina was fairly new here. She had met three of her four nearest neighbors a few months before, but she hadn't met this "Sve" guy.

"Where is Lukas?" She looked around, concerned about his well-being. You had to be, with him living closer to Mathias than any of the others. They all new he was going to crack one day. No, the hyperactive Dane had cracked a long time ago.

"Don't worry, Finn girl!" he stridently informed her, seeming quite pleased with himself.

_Too _pleased with himself. Now she really was worried.

He started humming absent-mindedly, unaware of how obnoxious he was being. Still, Finny smiled, amused.

"If I may have a word with our friend…" Emil addressed the issue of Mathias' interruptions with a settle hint.

"Anyway, you see, Lukas got a cold recently and had to stay home. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten a cold if a certain _someone_ hadn't locked him outside. Apparently he thought it was funny."

"Hey! Don't blame me! It was a joke!"

"It's always a joke according to him. I sense malicious, deliberate intent though." Icy informed her, calmly removing his gloves as he did so. He shot Mathias a harsh a glance.

_Yeah. He has deliberate intent to hurt people. Him. Like that would ever happen. _She bit her tongue.

"On to more important subjects." he raised his voice, his usually cool exterior shattered in a single moment.

"Sve! Come in and meet Tina!"

_Where the hell did he come from? _she thought as she shrank back in surprise.

A rather scary looking man in a long, blue coat entered. His face was without emotion, staring blankly forward. His eyes were empty, making her wonder if he even knew where he was.

"Uh…hi there! My name is-" Finny offered him her hand to shake and he took it quickly, cutting off her sentence, as if to say, "I know what your name is already."

She winced as he gripped her hand.

_Ah! This guy has a death grip. You'd think he's trying to tear my limbs off. _

She noticed he would have been exceptionally attractive if it weren't for the terrifying feeling that followed him about, cloaking him in some kind of force that was chanting, "Death, Death!" It kind of reminded her of Lukas when he tried to get Icy to call him big brother, but slightly less evil.

She trembled.

"I-I'm sorry. I should make you some tea or coffee since you have been waiting outside for so long."

He just grunted, signaling yes. He drew a notebook from his pocket carefully flipping through the pages.

"Aw, Sve! You're no fun! Really, working on a day off? I should throw that notebook out the window. You're just like Germany. You two are the most boring countries in the Hetalia world." Mathias whined .

Sve switched his attention to Finny, narrowing his eyes in such a way that the action seemed to be meant to pressure and intimidate her. Although he did not mean to appear this way, she was unaware of that.

He watched her.

_With a name like Finny, I assumed she was male. _He took a seat at the table, mind carefully processing and analyzing the details he had been given on this girl. He was just like that- he preferred thinking about and reflecting on things before coming to any conclusions. That was one of the many reasons he was so quiet.

The others were engaging in, let us say, "lively" conversation.

"Birds are stupid! I should cook that puffin of yours!" Mathias joked. But his joke was a threat to Icy, who shuddered at the thought of his precious pet becoming and entrée. He visualized his pet's bare, roasted body delicately seasoned, dipped in sauce and surrounded by small plant leaves. Worst of all, he imagined Mathias getting France to cook it. God no! Who knows what he does with food before he serves it to people! What is the sauce _really _made of? Maybe he would get England to cook it and it would end up a horrid, charred lump of flesh. Sve might turn it into a disgusting canned food that could be utilized as a lethal weapon. Besides, no one would want to eat a puffin! They're far too chewy! (Icy had to explain to his puffin exactly _how _he knew puffin meat was chewy after mentioning it aloud once, which resulted in an uncomfortable conversation and, "I'm sorry! I was so hungry!" still had not forgiven Icy yet and secretly was planning to off him.)

He forced the situation out of his mind, throwing a retort at his opponent.

"You wouldn't dare! Cook him and I'll cook you! How would your shredded, bloody flesh taste upon a sandwich? Let's find out!" he hissed, a new, crazed Icy appearing where the old one used to reside.

"Uh…man…I think you're taking this too far. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!" He backed away.

Finny and Sve observed as the scene unfolded before them. Tina's eyes lit up. Even if Mathias could be stupid sometimes, he could be a caring, amusing friend and someone to talk to if you truly needed it (or were very desperate). She turned to Sve.

"Here's your drink!" She cheerfully handed him a cup of tea, eyes bright. Usually he prefers coffee over tea, but he would never decline her offering.

_It's nice to having someone so happy around…someone happy who's not Mathias. I could get used to this girl. _He took a sip of the drink, pleased to find it had a generous amount of sugar.

When she caught him staring intensely at her, she shuffled away, attempting to get as far as possible from him.

He broke a little on the inside. _Huh. I guess everyone is scared of me. Should've known this girl is no different than all the other countries. _

Even though he appeared hostile and cold on the outside, he still had feelings. Of course, no one could tell when his feelings were hurt, making things even worse. Sometimes he would try to be more talkative and happy-go-lucky like Mathias yet it always ended with a piece of his confidence being thrown into the dust and trampled by the fact he struck fear into the heart of anyone he came into contact with. He often thought of just locking himself in his house and avoiding the outside world altogether, but he was too strong for that. Besides, it wouldn't change anything. He had accepted the life he had been given and put a brave face on as a representative of his people. A weak country was not much to be proud of and he would never let anyone take the last thing he had-his land-from him. Countries like Russia could try to hurt him at any moment, and being unprepared would lead to an immediate downfall.

_On the subject of Russia…_He thought he should probably tell Finny about him, as she was relatively new.

"Finn."

"Yes?" She whipped around to face him, startled by the harsh, roughness of his voice.

"Y'knw 'bout Russia, right?"

"Y-yes. That country right next to me. I've encountered him before."

"Then y'knw anyth'n to do with him isn't g'd?"

"Why would that be? I sensed something off about him, but I could never put my finger on it exactly."

Sve took a sip of the tea she had been thoughtful and gracious enough to provide him with.

"He's pow'r hungry n' wn't th'nk twice 'efore he hurts others." His voice was ominous and cautioning, sending chills up her spine.

"Just th'ght I sh'ld warn 'ya."

She took note of what he said, feeling as if his words had much meaning. That still didn't stop them from being purely creepy, though.

"Thank you. I-I appreciate how you took the time to tell me that." Finny was shaking madly as she was suffocated by his unblinking glare.

He nodded, acknowledging what she had said. Sve sensed the caution she used as she constructed her sentences , particularly when speaking to _him_. Yet again, his chest tightened with the all-too-familiar discomfort of being viewed as a monster, followed by the icy feeling of misery piercing his heart. Misery made of the knowledge that he had so many people around but was so utterly alone in the world. He pushed back a warmth that replaced the stabbing loneliness. The burning sensation still reached his face, causing his lips to tremble ever so slightly. He felt centuries worth of pain start to gather in his eyes, tears blurring his vision.

Wait? Tears?

Anger and self-hatred welled up inside him. _Just a minute ago you _were_ thinking about how you only had your strength left! Don't fall apart now!_

He determinedly forced all his emotions into the depths of his mind and bottled them up once more. The whole time, his face remained stoic.

Eventually, everyone left Finny's house. Mathias and Icy argued all the way back to Lukas' house, where they were staying for the night. Sve walked until he was out of the other's view, then his inner torture and suffering began again. He remembered something Ivan had told him once.

"No matter what you do, no one will view you as anything but terrifying. I have no problem with being terrifying, because I relish the look of other's stupid faces when they see me. It's entertaining how you, though, still try so hard. Eventually you will fall, and I will be there to mock your despair and smash what is left of your bones. Know that your denial is slowly drowning you and pulling you downward into the darkness that is the truth. So go, say otherwise. Just remember I'll always be here to tear the foolish pride in your heart away and shove it down your throat. I will then leave you to be taken over by despondency and to choke on your own wretched, filthy blood."

He thought back to how he had attacked Ivan, hitting him repeatedly, every time feeling his boiling blood course through his veins. But now he felt the dark, barbed hand of the truth behind Ivan's words sinking its claws into his spine and paralyzing him.

Then, the powerful, intimidating country did what he swore he would never do. He cried. It was tears only, no whimpers-he would never let that much out. The tears stung, bitterly pointing out how he was fulfilling Ivan's prophecy. He clenched his teeth, praying to just go numb. He'd rather just not feel anything anymore. His demons were eating him from the inside out. No matter how much he struggled, he was rotting away…

…and powerless to stop it.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! Wow. The mood of that story changed quickly. It seemed to feel so light-hearted and slightly comical in the beginning, then it just got...well, dark. I'm trying to use both elements. Like I said in the first note, this is my first fan fiction ever. Please comment, I take time to read every review! **

**A Note:**

**I do not own Hetalia. I do own this story-and your soul! MWAHAHA!**

**Inspired by:**

**1. Over the moon by S3rl**

**2. I'll see you again by S3rl**


End file.
